Bridal Train
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'All the girls around Canada that were married to a Yankee sailor made there way across the treacherous land to be home with their husbands once again.'


**Bridal Train**

_**Telegram arrived today  
>It's time to catch the Monterey<br>Cause the man I wed he waits for me  
>And the daughter that he's yet to see<strong>_

Courtney sat at the table, staring at the piece of paper in her hand. The telegram had arrived that morning and she was still yet to believe the words written on it;

Dear Mrs Evans,

We are pleased to inform that a train is due to arrive in Perth station for you and your daughter to come to Arlington, Virginia.

Just those words alone made Courtney's heart beat at an unpredictable pace. Arlington, Virginia. That was where her husband was waiting for her and baby Louise, who hadn't even met yet. Just the thought of being with him made her smile wider than she had ever done before. 

_**U.S. navy beamed its message**_  
><em><strong>will deliver brides on a one way passage<strong>_  
><em><strong>it made big news across the nation<strong>_  
><em><strong>the bridal train leaves from Perth station<strong>_

The US Navy had set up a train to take the wives of their sailors down to the docks, where their husbands were just boarding home. It was a one way trip for them to spend the rest of their lives, happy as can be, with their partner of choice.

The news of what the navy had done was quickly spreading all over the town, all over the nation. But Courtney barely left her small apartment that day as she packed and packed and packed for her long trip to see her husband down in America. It was a land she had never travelled to before, but she was willing to go anywhere if it meant being with the man of her dreams. 

**_no time for sad goodbyes_**  
><strong><em>she held her mother as she cried<em>**  
><strong><em>and then waited there in the freo rain<em>**  
><strong><em>to climb aboard the bridal train<em>**

Courtney didn't say her farewells, not wanting to get too teary eyed. She waited at the station, her mother her shoulder to cry on. She had no idea when she was going to see her again, if she would ever see her again. It was a big price to pay to be with her husband, but it was one Courtney was willing to pay to be there with him.

As she clutched her daughter's hand so tightly, she could feel herself trembling in the bitterness of a Canadian winter. Or was it fear? Fear and nausea of seeing her husband again. It had only been a brief affair when he had passed through the town of Muskoka on business. Docking not that far from where Courtney lived, it was destiny that had brought them together all those many months ago.

The train pulled into the station and a kind gentleman took Courtney's trunk, pulling it on board as she scooped the young toddler into her arms. One final goodbye to her mother and Courtney climbed aboard the steam engine without another glance back. 

**_well she was holding her future in her hand_**  
><strong><em>the faded photo of a man<em>**  
><strong><em>catch a sailor if you can<em>**  
><strong><em>the war bride leaves her southern land<em>**

The compartment was empty, the one she chose. It wasn't the best looking place, but it would have to do for the two of them to stay in.

Louise slept through most of the journey, but Courtney couldn't bring herself to rest. The picture of him in her hand; that tiny little square that held her future meant the world to her. It was faded and old, but it was the best she had until the real thing was in her possession.

"Catch a sailor if you can..." She mumbled to herself, an old song that her mother had sung to her as a child. It had always made her reflect back over the past dreary months of her life, having caught a sailor and watch him go back out to sea.

Kissing goodbye to her homeland, up North as where she belonged. But bearing south was where she was heading, down to Arlington, Virginia where her husband was eagerly awaiting her arrival. 

**_this is the story of the starry nights_**  
><strong><em>through desert plains and city lights<em>**  
><strong><em>through burning sun and driving rain<em>**  
><strong><em>she wept aboard the bridal train<em>**

All night long she would watch the starry skies above her, hoping he was doing the same. He was waiting on her just as much as she was waiting on him. Through the desert plains and the city lights, she couldn't get him from her mind. Courtney couldn't think of anything other than his face, his touch...As she drove in the burning sun and the driving rain.

Tears were spilt and sleepless nights ensured as his memory stayed with her the entire journey south. It was all she had to keep her sanity, being so far away from her family and friends. She missed him terribly as she sat upon the bridal train.

_**All the girls around Australia  
>married to a yankee sailor<br>your fare is paid across the sea  
>to the home of the brave and the land of the free<strong>_

All the girls around Canada that were married to a yankee sailor made their way across the treacherous land to be home with their husbands once again. There fare had been paid by the US Navy and everything was in order.

Courtney wasn't the only woman aboard the train with a young child and Yankee sailor waiting for her, but she felt as if she was. All alone in her box compartment with only a sleeping toddler and trunk full of belongings to keep her going on her journey to the home of the brave and the land of the free. 

**_from west to east the young girls came_**  
><strong><em>all aboard the bridal train<em>**  
><strong><em>it was a farewell crossing over land<em>**  
><strong><em>she's gone to meet her sailor man<em>**

From North to South Courtney found herself travelling with all the young girls who were going with her. The bridal train travelled at fast speed, never slowly down and never stopping as it crossed the border and then some. The train kept crossing over land, never letting Courtney have a break from being so closed in. But she was off to see her sailor man which was reward enough for her.

As the train stopped in the station and Courtney's widened in shock, she couldn't begin to process what was going on as she had fallen asleep with her head against the glass. But as it all sank in and she saw in the distance...

Scrambling to grab at her trunk and pull Louise up onto her hip, she raced to the queue of women who were all in the same boat as she. The impatience was rising as everyone was checked as they stepped onto the platform. It felt like forever to Courtney, but it was only a few minutes in theory.

And there he was...Standing right outside the door, waiting for her to step off. She dropped the trunk and wrapped her arm around his neck, using the other one to hold onto Louise. He hadn't changed in the slightest; his hair, his eyes, his tattoos, his uniform. Perfect to Courtney and no one else.

_**All the girls around Australia  
>married to a yankee sailor<br>your fare is paid across the sea  
>to the home of the brave and the land of the free<strong>_

A/N: Awwwww...

This is for the most epicest beta and bestest friend in the whole wide world! MADDI!

This is one of her favourite songs EVER! And I promised her to turn it into a songfic while she sends me funny one liners on Skype ;) hahaha!

Song is Bridal Train by The Waifs.

Or the Yankee Sailor song as I call it ;) LOL!

I repeated the chorus at the end because I think its sooo epic! And it's stuck in my head...hahaha!

And my favourite line outta this fic is; All the girls around Canada that were married to a yankee sailor made their way across the treacherous land to be home with their husbands once again.

Hope you don't mine me changing Australia to Canada...

I LOVE the meaning behind this song! I wasn't quite sure of what it was when I first listened to it, but then I did my research and thought it was sooo beautiful and sooo romantic!

My dad keeps telling me to go look for a job -_- THIS IS WHY I WISH I HAD EMA! Life sucks...

ANYWAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Spellchecked to British English…

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
